User talk:BattleshipMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ER wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hell and High Water page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Thanks Thank you for your contributions!--Opark 77 (talk) 02:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I do indeed, that mostly sounds good to me. I have been through and tagged the remaining ones with categories. I agree that we need to expand our stub articles. The show was so long running that it is quite a daunting task to cover everything but I think setting smaller goals will help. I agree that we should illustrate the articles for our main characters (all of our articles having pictures would be my overall aim). I am not sure I follow what you mean about the cast sections on season articles. Could you rephrase or go into more detail?--Opark 77 (talk) 12:12, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your reply. I disagree about the cast sections - I like the tables for the starring cast. I think we should use bulleted lists for the supporting cast when we get around to adding those though. If you want to though go ahead and add listings for later seasons in whatever format you like.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Great, I totally agree regarding the supporting and recurring cast.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) r Those look good, thank you.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Clooney Thank you for correcting me. I was working off the information in our Cast and Characters article and must have miscounted which episode was # 328. I made Sherry Stringfield today. I am going to keep working on the cast this week.--Opark 77 (talk) 08:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, I've added that detail to the episode. Thanks for your ongoing work. I will keep adding cast members.--Opark 77 (talk) 17:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Greg Pratt Those episode pages look like a fine start. Looking at Greg Pratt there are clearly some issues with the character infobox which I will endeavor to fix soon but the content you have started off with looks fine.--Opark 77 (talk) 13:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I agree. Wells was the series show runner for the early part of its run and remained the kind of supervisor even when he handed off those responsibilities to other people e.g. Neal Baer, Jack Orman or Lydia Woodward. Chulack was the series main director over the course of its run. I have already written articles about a lot of the crew for wikipedia so will be porting those over as a starting point.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Thanks for the heads up, I have deleted accordingly. Thanks for your ongoing good work on the episode articles too.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Characters and more I like that idea. We definitely should aim to have articles for recurring characters. I think it would be nice to split things up by role. I would prefer to keep the season pages in credits order but we could start setting up Season 1 characters etc. and divide the characters by their jobs on those pages. More pictures are always welcome. No worries about the shout out; I really appreciate your ongoing efforts and you deserve it. I have just had a quick look through the Alex Kingston article, good work. I have added an image to it.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I did see Maura Tierney back in August but meant to come back and add an image so thanks for reminding me. Done that one too.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :That's great, thanks. I have added an image to Goran Visnjic and had a quick read of the others.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Good stuff. I have added an image to Laura Innes and had a quick read of the others.--Opark 77 (talk) 01:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. I think we still need lots more episode pages. Having made Archie Morris, Scott Grimes seems a logical next step to me. You could work on adding the lists of supporting characters we talked about too if you like.--Opark 77 (talk) 19:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Those look good, thanks for collating a list of the episode progress. I have added images to Mekhi Phifer and Scott Grimes. I designed a new background for the wiki, what do you think?--Opark 77 (talk) 01:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Images added to Shane West, Cleo Finch, and John Stamos. Thanks for getting the articles started. When writing episode titles pleased can you put them in quotation marks for example "Hell and High Water". Is that Ok? :New episode pages look good too. Did you see my blog about rewatching? What do you think? I am going to rewatch the pilot tonight and then start work on updating based on that.--Opark 77 (talk) 04:00, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :New episodes look good, watch your grammar in the plot summaries though. I have added images to the new cast and character pages. I am still finding a lot of missing quotation marks around episode titles too. Thanks for your efforts.--Opark 77 (talk) 19:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing that. Sounds good.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the update. I have added images to Linda Cardellini and Samantha Taggart. I have made a note of your suggestions for getting us featured. I wrote a blog about a rewatch project I would like to start.--Opark 77 (talk) 16:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I have added images to the new character/cast pages and am still trying to expand some of the short pages. I agree about listing the credits and noting where actors were credited but did not appear. "Credit only" would be my preferred way of putting it.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I started a new job so have not had as much free time for the last couple of months. :I will take a look at the pages you mentioned soon. Thanks for your ongoing hard work.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Apologies New job is keeping me very busy and I am not finding as much time to edit as I would like. Thanks for your ongoing efforts on the wiki and sorry that you have mostly been working on your own for the past 6 months.--Opark 77 (talk) 19:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC)